


hold you down

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: Lu Han slides both his hands up Baekhyun's back, appreciating his thick waist with touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Shameless alpha/omega smut. That is all. Be warned this is the first thing i've written in months and I'm so rusty this is hardly worth reading.

Lu Han slides both his hands up Baekhyun's back, appreciating his thick waist with touch, and grabs hold of his shoulders, jerks him back into a thrust that has him crying out. His pretty hands twist in the sheets. Biting into his lip, Lu Han does it again, dips his thumbs into the dimples of Baekhyun's back, feels the smooth and scalding skin under his hands. He holds Baekhyun's hips and pulls him back onto his cock, snaps forward to thrust his growing knot in again.

“Ah! Please, alpha,” Baekhyun cries under him. His body works in Lu Han's grip, his hips wiggling back and forth to mimic little thrusts.

Lu Han leans forward, bracing himself on Baekhyun's back and he pulls back to the knot, groans himself when he pushes back in. Under him, Baekhyun whines, his hips bucking. His scent clouds around Lu Han's head, all sweet flowers and tart oranges and sweat.

“Alpha,” he whines, fluttering around Lu Han.

A growl rumbles up Lu Han's chest and he pushes Baekhyun down into the sheets, forearm crossing his shoulder blades to keep him fucking still. Teasing gone, Lu Han fucks him hard and fast, skin slapping and moans desperate and high. Baekhyun arches his back, takes Lu Han as deep as he can get.

Baekhyun's eyes are wet and shiny, his lips thoroughly kissed, bitten puffy, but he keeps whimpering; harder, harder. And Lu Han doesn't relent, stretches Baekhyun halfway around his knot before shoving it back in. Heat tangles up in Lu Han's belly and primal need has him scratching his nails across Baekhyun's skin, tearing into it and dotting his skin with blood.

When he looks back up again, Baekhyun has tears rolling across the bridge of his nose and drool drying into the bedsheets.

Lu Han pauses, breathing heavy against his skin, his knot pressed snug inside Baekhyun. He lets up off Baekhyun's shoulders, listens to him gasp and pant. “You like it when alpha fucks you hard? Makes you cry?”

Baekhyun just whimpers, closes his jaw to grind his teeth. He bucks against Lu Han, moaning, whining. Lu Han stands on his knees, frames Baekhyun's hips with his hands. That has Baekhyun struggling against him, trying to wriggle back, and Lu Han grins and reaches around his hip to find his cock. He rubs his thumb across the wet tip, up the short shaft and Baekhyun cries out.

“Alpha,” he says shortly and Lu Han lets him go, smears precome across his hip and takes hold of him again.

“Soon, babe.”

His knot is almost fully formed, too big to thrust as fast and hard as he had before. Baekhyun whines, trembles with each slowed thrust, each hard grind forward. And there's an exchange in control as Lu Han turns into a whimpering mess of an alpha, so close, but not there yet. Baekhyun waits until he drives forward again and tightens around him, has him coming in the blink of an eye, grinding against Baekhyun and moaning like he's dying.

Baekhyun follows and Lu Han's nails bite into his skin again, drag round his hip.

Lu Han sags forward when his body isn't pulled tight anymore and he lies over Baekhyun's back, pushes his nose into Baekhyun's wet neck. Flowers and citrus still just as strong, he licks up Baekhyun's sweat, nibbles into the skin there. Baekhyun gasps in a big breath, exhaling with a shaking, satisfied moan and smiles.

The smile fades when Lu Han reaches for his cock again, works it in his hand even though he's going soft. He squeals, arches his back outward, but Lu Han doesn't release him.

“Come on, baby, I know I can get another out of you,” he says, mouth against Baekhyun's skin. And Lu Han knows he's right, jerks his cock until he spills into Lu Han's palm and makes the slide easier, dribbles down his knuckles.

Lu Han secures his arm around Baekhyun's waist and kisses up the back of his neck, listens to Baekhyun's blissed out moans until he's shrunk enough to pull out. Come dribbles out of Baekhyun and Lu Han catches it on his fingers, pushes it back inside. Baekhyun whimpers, but lifts his hips to have his alpha's fingers deeper.

Lu Han smirks.


End file.
